The Jealous Murderer
by ivorywinterdemon
Summary: this is a mystery story were Ryou gets killed. READ IT!


would you believe me if i told you that this was a school assignment? well it was and this is how i turned it in, no changes were made..........i just hope i don't get a call from a shocked teacher hehehe

well i hope you like it

* * *

"Ryou", Bakura shouted into the apartment as he walked in.

"Ryou, were are you?" he shouted again while taking off his jacket and noticing that Ryou's was still there. Bakura walked from room to room looking for his boyfriend until he came into the living room. There he found Ryou on the floor in a pool of blood with a knife sticking out of his chest.

"Nine, one, one. What is your emergency?" a woman said.

"M-My boyfriend, he's d-dead", Bakura stuttered.

"Just calm down sir the authorities will be there in a minute"

"Thank you"

Bakura heard the sirens before he saw the police car as he waited outside of the apartment building. He couldn't bare to look at Ryou's dead body anymore.

"Fourth floor apartment B", he said to the two officers without taking his face out of his hands. The officers made their way to the apartment and were shocked with what they found; the body was covered in blood and had several stab wounds.

"Should we call Yami?" the first officer asked.

"Yeah", the second said pulling out his phone.

"_Let me out I'm stuck in your pocket"_ the phone screamed in a British accent.

"Yami speaking", he said trying to balance several books in one hand as he walked out of the library.

"Ok, I'll be there in a few minutes ", Yami said as he climbed into his car and hanging up the phone. The traffic was bad in downtown Tokyo but luckily he had a siren to get there faster. He was soon at the apartment building and riding up the elevator to the fourth floor.

Bakura was now sitting on the hallway floor; his eyes were red and puffy with tears. The love of his life was dead, Ryou was everything to him and now he had nothing. He only slightly raised his head to see who it was coming out of the elevator hoping that it would be Seto or Marik, who he called and asked to come over, but instead a man with black and red spiky hair walked out and over to the police officers.

"Sorry if I'm late" Yami said.

"Traffic"

"Yep"

"The body is in the living room" the officer said opening the apartment door.

"Ok" Yami said walking into the apartment and straight to the living room. The young man was laying on his back with five stab wounds and a final wound to the heart with the knife still there. The knife was a pocket knife and when dusted for finger prints a partial print was found. Yami also noticed that there was no sign of a forced entry as he walked back into the hall.

"What happened?" a teenage boy asked

"A man named Ryou was murdered" the detective replied.

The boy looked at him in shock, "Maybe I can help. At about four o'clock I heard someone come over, I heard some yelling but it didn't sound like Bakura's voice, and then a bit before five the person left. Ryou was such a sweet guy I don't get why anyone would want to hurt him. It's Bakura who I would think someone would have a grudge against, he can be a loud mouthed pain in the butt."

"Is that all?"

"Yes sir, I hope I was of some help"

"Every bit of information is of help, oh and I didn't catch your name"

"Yugi Moto and I live next door to Bakura and Ryou" he said walking to his door and walking in.

_So now I know that someone could have killed Ryou because he is gay or someone has a grudge against Bakura and got to him through Ryou_, Yami thought pacing his office, _I have no suspects until the fingerprint comes back, but Bakura's friend Marik seemed a bit off and Seto seemed a little to persistent with Bakura staying at his place instead of a motel. _

Yami pondered until his thoughts were broken by the sudden ringing of his phone saying that he had a text. It was from Bakura who he gave his number and told him to call or text if he needed anything. The text read "HELP, I'm at Seto's, he has a knife and is chasing me".

Yami raced out the door only pausing to grab the note that had Seto's address on it. What felt like two seconds later as he climbed into his car his phone rang again but with the finger print results.

"It says that the partial print belongs to a Seto Kiaba" the lab lady said.

"That's good to know" Yami said now speeding through the empty dark streets to get to Bakura as soon as possible.

"You don't seem surprised" the woman replied sarcastically.

"I'm not, I'll tell you about it later" Yami said hanging up the phone and making a sharp turn. He parked outside of the apartment and ran into the building. Without hesitation he pulled out his gun and barged into Seto's apartment. He found them in the kitchen; Seto had Bakura pushed against the wall with the knife to his throat. He raised his gun at Seto, "Put the knife down, put your hands behind your head, and step away from Bakura", he commanded. Seto obliged and was soon being handcuffed.

"Why did you do it Seto, why did you kill Ryou?" Bakura asked on the verge of tears again.

"Because I couldn't stand you two, you had each other and I had no one" he replied coldly, and with that Yami took him away.

* * *

there did you like it? i haven't gotten that call....yet

BAKURA AND RYOU I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!! TT_TT

i'm also sorry that i haven't updated **the pharaoh and his look alike **i've just been having this bad writers block for that story but i'm getting out of it with some help and hpefuly i'll have chapter 3 writen and up

please review or i will get rebeca's teddy to kill you..........have a nice day XP


End file.
